


Mea culpa

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [4]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пастырь отпускает руку и в тот же момент понимает, что ему придется жить с последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mea culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Mea culpa — лат. "моя вина". Пастырь-центрик.

— Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил.

Изображение духовника на небольшом экране немного рябит, и Пастырь вздыхает. Каждый день он приходит сюда, чтобы исповедаться, чтобы оставить свои грехи в тесной кабинке со стареньким монитором, и каждый раз слышит одно и то же в ответ:

— Идти против Церкви значит идти против Бога.

В жизни воинов Господних нет места греху, не должно быть, по крайней мере, но есть у Пастыря за душой один, который ему уже давно отпустила Церковь, но не он сам.

"Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил", — думает Пастырь, — "я дал ему умереть". 

Пастырь просил бы прощения у своего павшего брата, если бы мог, но кровь наверняка давно перестала бежать по его венам, плоть его давно иссохла, обтянув кости, одежды наверняка пропитались влагой и пылью, а ложе королевы вампиров стало ему могилой. 

Ни один из старых шрамов по всему телу Пастыря не болит так, как этот.

По ночам Пастырю снится Сола Мира, и выступы в каменных стенах слишком напоминают пустые глазницы, и в мертвой тишине ему слышатся предсмертные крики, и крест на чужом лбу будто тянется к его кресту в просьбе о помощи, и в руках бьется чужое тепло.

По ночам Пастырь всегда видит самый страшный свой кошмар: в глазах его брата не страх, но упрек, и Пастырь чувствует бессилие даже на кончиках пальцев и не может больше держать. 

Он отпускает руку, и чужое тепло выскальзывает из его ладони.


End file.
